Sparks Do Fly
by bassoonbabe
Summary: This is a SablexBrock Lesnar story. My story choices are always weird. How there relationship began... sucky summary. Just check it out. TorriexBilly Kidman, and more to come. R


Disclaimer: I own no one in this story that all belongs to the WWE.

This is a Sable/ Brock Lesnar story. It's all about how they met and stuff. But I hope you guys like it.

- -bassoonbabe- -

Sable walked out after her match with Torrie, she loved feuding with her like that. She really didn't hate her they were actually pretty good friends, they just needed to bring up the ratings. She saw Torrie walk by, "Good match Rena, you fought really well."

"Thanks so much," Sable answered kindly not even looking in front of her as she hit a large man, "Oh I'm sorry."

The man just looked at her and walked off.

"Well that was rude," Torrie said looking at Rena with a weird look.

"Who is that?" Rena asked.

"I have no idea, must be new," Torrie said watching him walk off.

"Yeah," Rena said snapping out of the gaze she had upon him.

"Hey you want to go shopping or something," Torrie asked, "maybe Dawn will want to come."

"Sure I'll go take a quick shower and get ready why don't I meet you and Dawn at the gorilla in like fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Torrie said walking off as Rena went to go get ready. She walked into her locker room and grabbed her bag to take into the bathroom. She hurried into the shower she only had fifteen minutes, so she took a really quick shower to get all the sweat off herself. She walked over to her bag after getting out of the shower, looking for her outfit. She put on a little black skirt that went to her knees and ruffled at the bottom, with a slit all the way up to the top of her thigh. She found a little purple shirt v- neck style so she could show cleavage; it was a half sleeve with ruffles at the end of each sleeve. She put on black high heels with straps to finish the outfit. She quickly blow dried her hair and did her makeup.

She packed her bag and walked down to the gorilla, where she was to wait for Torrie and Dawn. She looked at the monitors and saw the GM introducing the guy she ran into, she found out his name was Brock Lesnar. She waited for him to walk up the ramp and inot the gorilla as soon as she saw him she walked up to him.

"Listen, I find it rude that you didn't even say anything after I apologized for running into you, you just stood their dumbfounded, as if I was nothing," Sable spat out staring at him.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to make such a bad impression on such a beautiful woman," Brock answered, "Oh and I'm Brock Lesnar."

Rena looked at him, "Sable, but everyone back here calls me Rena."

"Nice to meet you Rena," Brock said extending his hand as Rena politely shook his hand," I hope to see you again."

"Me too," Rena said watching him walk off; as she just stared at him turn the corner.

"Rena," Torrie and Dawn yelled from down the hall, which made Rena snap out of it and answered, "hey," walking over to them.

"You ready, Rena," Dawn asked.

"Yup let's go," Rena answered as all three girls walked out to Dawn's car, Rena had come with Torrie who had come with her boyfriend Billy Kidman. So they figured they would take Dawn's car.

- - The next week- -

"Rena, we're facing each other again," Torrie said walking by her with a slight grin.

"Hmmm... fun," Rena answered sarcastically.

"I'll see you out there," Torrie said walking into her locker room.

Rena walked back to hers to change and get ready it was the first match again, so she would have to be ready in about five minutes. She walked out of her locker room just in time for the show to start she ran down to the gorilla, she had previously warmed up, so she wasn't too worried. Her music blasted through the arena like flood, as she walked down to the ring. She waited for Torrie's music, so the match could begin. Torrie slowly walked down the ring being accompanied by her boyfriend, Billy, and she slipped into the ring. The match began mostly with a lot of hair pulling and slapping. Eventually they got into some arm twists and back breakers. All pretty easy stuff for the two, they really weren't even trying very hard, just hard enough to keep the crowd interested. Eventually the match wore down, and Torrie covered for a pin and the win. Sable got up and walked backstage while Torrie and Kidman celebrated in the ring.

Rena walked back to her locker room and took a quick shower; she figured she could cut out early. She put her stuff in her bag and walked out of the locker room, in a pair of Levi's jeans, a bright green halter top, and black high heels. As she was walking she saw Brock Lesnar coming back from his match, '_he looks so good all sweaty and shirtless,_' she thought. Soon he walked over to her as she tried to figure out what to say or do, but instead she just stood there.

"Hi, good to see you again Rena," he stated cool as she managed to loosen up.

"Good to see you to Brock," Rena answered calmly finally breathing again.

"Umm... I was wondering... if maybe you would... I don't know... umm... like to go out for dinner tonight," Brock managed to sputter out.

"Umm..." Rena thought for a moment, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, "Rena said.

"Well umm... let me take a shower, I'll meet you at the gorilla in like ten minutes," Brock said.

"Yeah okay, see you soon," Rena said walking off.

She decided to go back to her locker room and primp. Since it looked she had a date tonight. Who knew maybe it might lead to something great, but then again he is A LOT younger than her, how serious could they get? She must have been getting her hopes up; it was, after all, just a date. Five minutes past with Rena thinking and primping, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Rena," Dawn said as she opened the door, "We were going out to eat, you want to come?"

"Actually I have plans," Rena said, walking back over to the mirror checking herself.

"With who, what plans?"

"I'm busy O.K." Rena said looking at her watch, she had two minutes, and that's how long it would take to get to the gorilla, "listen I have to go."

Dawn stopped her at the door, "not until you tell me what is going on?"

"Fine, I have a date," Rena said trying to pass, but was stopped.

"With who," Dawn asked.

"Brock Lesnar," Rena answered moving Dawns arm out of the way.

"No kidding, but isn't he kind of young," Dawn asked.

"I go out with younger guys all the time, and who knows nothing may even happen."

"And if sparks fly, what will you do then?"

"I don't know, go on another date, listen I'm all ready late, can I please go," Rena asked politely.

"Yeah," Dawn said side stepping watching Rena walk down the hall.

Sable reached the gorilla about five minutes late, while Brock was standing there waiting, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sorry I took so long I got held up," she said coyly.

"Well, as long as you're ready now," he said walking out to his car and opening the door for her.

- -

Hehehe, well anyway, review and we'll see how this story ends up.

- - bassoonbabe- -


End file.
